


Зима

by vishenka



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Gen, Winter, marcy is child, simon is not ice king yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Это была тяжёлая, неожиданная зима для них обоих.





	Зима

Марселин смотрела на небо и щурилась: было слишком ярко.  
Белый пушистый снег падал вниз огромными хлопьями. Хотя нет: неправильно - падал. Падала обычно Марселин, вечно обо что-то спотыкаясь в их бесконечной измученной беготне, больно ударяясь и в кровь сбивая коленки.  
Снег же осторожно опускался - на промёрзшую землю, лицо, руки и одежду. Опускался в своём немом великолепии.

Марселин не выдержала и зажмурилась - снег слишком яркий и белый, слишком светлый, чистый и... идеальный.  
Ей не нравился этот снег.  
Марселин осторожно открыла глаза и посмотрела на Саймона.   
Посмотрела, обиженно поджав губы.  
Он сидел на брёвнышке и, почти не щурясь, восторженно разглядывал каждую снежинку, находясь в каком-то своём собственном забвении.

Это была тяжёлая, неожиданная зима для них обоих.  
Тогда Марселин узнала, что к снегу тоже можно ревновать.

\- Красиво, правда? - Марселин вздрогнула, нехотя отрывая взгляд от спасительных языков пламени. Саймону за весь этот бесконечно белый день не надоело разглядывать землю, укутанную снегом, хлопья, и такое дикое-дикое синее небо.  
Марселин поплотнее закуталась в его куртку, и он будто бы очнулся, озабоченно нахмурившись.  
\- Ты, наверное, замёрзла... Ха, а я даже холода не чувствую... но тут дело в нашей с тобой физиологии...  
Марселин, закусив губу, смотрела, Как Саймон заботливо берёт её руки в свои, всё также виновато хмурясь.  
\- Пальцы холодные...   
Марселин не стала ему говорить, что она вот уже несколько месяцев чувствует жару и холод всё слабее и слабее, и что пальцы у неё холодные были всегда (вроде как), как, впрочем, и все остальные части тела (по крайней мере, столько, сколько она себя помнит). Марселин едва сдерживает слёзы, потому что понимает, что почти всегда тёплые (живые) пальцы Саймона такие же ледяные.  
Впрочем, как и его дыхание.

Марселин надеется, что всё это от такой неожиданно холодной и снежной зимы.

Ей одиноко и страшно, больше нет сил сдерживаться.  
Но слёзы не текут, наверное, замёрзли где-то в душе, ещё по пути.

Поздним вечером снег стал сине-голубым, успокаивая уставшие за день глаза.  
В последнее время Марселин окружает слишком много этого холодного и неживого цвета: даже их с Саймоном кожа такая же.  
Она бы могла так же слепо верить, что это всё от холода и сумерек, если бы не заметила этого ещё в мае, греясь под лучами полуденного солнца.  
Теперь же солнца у них не было. Ярким жёлтым цветом поблескивала лишь Корона, висящая на поясе у Саймона.  
Марселин ненавидела эту Корону больше всего на свете. Она её боялась, она боялась того, что та может сделать с Саймоном.  
Она боялась...

В последнее время Саймон слишком часто касался Короны, счастливо поглядывая на снег, такой родной и важный.   
Он больше не чувствует холода и спокойно берёт Марселин за ледяную руку, даже не вздрагивая и больше виновато не хмурясь.  
Она в ужасе кусает синие холодные губы, смотря на дикие блики от костра, сверкающие на короне.  
Это всё Корона. Из-за неё все неправильно, дико, безумно...

Слёзы холодным льдом сжимают душу.  
Марселин знает: зима наступит только через семь месяцев.


End file.
